pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Karachi University
Karachi University is Pakistan's largest university. Ranked number one by Higher Education Commission of Pakistan. Located in Karachi and only 12 kilometers away from the city center. The University claims to have more than 20,000 students enrolled as regular students in 57 departments under 7 faculties, 17 research institutes and about 100 affiliated colleges. The university caters to the teaching requirement of 15 million population of the city. University also arranges examination, result and degrees of about 25,0000 students other than those studying at the campus. History The University of Karachi was established under the Karachi University Act in June 1951. On 29 October 1951, university started in five evacuee buildings, located in a very congested business neighborhood. Prof. A.B.A. Haleem appointed as its first Vice Chancellor. In the first academic year only four departments were established. Of these were Philosophy, Geography, Mathematics, and zoology. The departments contained no more than one or two teachers. In 1953-54, the existing departments were expanded and new departments of General History, Islamic History, Political Science, Economics and Bengali in Arts and Physics, Chemistry and Botany in Science were opened (Naseeb: 1978)i. In short, during the time span of two years 13 new departments were established by adding 6 departments in Arts and 6 departments in Sciences. On 18th January 1960 University of Karachi got shifted in its present place measuring 2 sq miles or 518 hectares on the Country Club road now known as University road. From 1965-71 Museums were established at the departments of Botany, Geology, Geography, and General History. Since then the University has started many new departments and research institutes. Administration The university is publicly funded by Provincial Government of Sindh. It also receives grants from the federal government and various donors. *Chancellor: Governor of Sindh Dr. Ishrat ul Ibad *Vice Chancellor: Prof.Dr Muhammad Qaisar oooor Karachi Campus The university is located on 1279 acres, 12 km away from the city center and on main University road. The university was planned to be located on the outskirts of Karachi but the rapid growth and city's population has turned the surroundings into densely populated area. Well connected to almost all parts of Karachi by Buses. The university also runs its own shuttle service to pick up students from all parts of the city. The same shuttle service also works inside the campus. Main Communication Network The University of Karachi also holds the distinction of having the largest academic fiber optic network in Asia. The network, known as the Main Communication Network was established with the help of funding from Higher Education Commission of Pakistan . The Main Communication Network provides fiber optic based links to over 57 departments and 7 research institutes. Internet and Intranet taish services are being offered to all the departments through this network. External Links * Home page of Karachi University * Karachi University - http://uok.result.pk/ * Listed in Dmoz Pakistan Alumni :See main article at Alumni Groups References * * * * Category:Education Category:Universities Category:Karachi